


Monster

by plotdog



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebels take the station down.<br/>Julian under slave cover.<br/>And Garak suffers.<br/>And written in chinese.<br/>总体而言就是镜像裁缝想打镜像医生结果被镜像医生先打了一顿再窒息一顿再审讯一顿然后因为脑子里有线所以感觉很爽的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      他厌烦文书工作。只要桌面上堆砌着空间站的琐屑杂务，他就永远无法逃离这间狭小的办公室。白色的水汽在灯光下氤氲出莹绿的光晕，和操作终端上界面的颜色交映生辉，让整间暗沉沉的房屋染上一层森冷的色调，仿佛冬日里也赖着不死的常绿乔木。泰瑞克诺不需要这样的植物。如果谁想看看绿色，就去问卡达西人，为什么他们最初只用钢铁和矿石来建造它，让它停泊在贝久星轨道上，像一只獠牙毕露的怪兽——至少，像这头怪兽剩下的骨架。

　　居住在庞大的怪兽体内，盖瑞克上校没有感到一丝畅快。他恨这里的温度，总是比他期望的低那么一度；他恨所有懒惰的劳工，总是让季度矿石开采量飘忽在危险的下滑线上；他恨自己永无出头之日的二把手职务——那不过是打手的另一种称呼。他恨有关泰瑞克诺的一切，而在这一切之中，恨中之恨，便是那个专断、淫荡又毒辣的贝久女人。他从来到这座空间站的第一天就开始谋划暗杀她，再取而代之。可气可笑的是，这一篡位宏图已经成了空间站里一个公开的笑话，监督官无所谓的态度更让他恼怒非常。

　　他们面对面的时候会互相微笑。他，理所当然地、可悲可耻地，带着谄媚的微笑，维持着忠贞不二的假象，哪怕这世上根本没人看不穿假象下沸腾的厌恶。监督官，那个穿着连体黑皮衣，戴着银闪闪头冠，毫无穿着品味，妄想自己是银河女王的暴君，她的微笑则是出于发自真心的欢乐。毕竟，不是所有人都能观看盖瑞克上校，或者任何一个卡达西上校的样子，对自己恨之入骨却束手无策。光是瞅一瞅他可悲的模样，她这一天就值了。

　　刚把最后一根数据棒处理完，通讯器就响了起来。这一瞬间盖瑞克对监督官的厌恶到达了从未有过的顶峰。她似乎总能掂量着找出他工作所需时长，不多不少，刚刚够他用永无止境的矿工名单来填充永无止境的劳碌命。瞧瞧吧，这就是当副手的下场。他别无选择，接通了通讯器，试着把刚刚过目的新购入地球奴隶名单从脑海里驱逐出去。

　　“嘿，亲爱的盖瑞克！”琦拉·娜瑞斯夸张的尖细语调从收话口钻了出来，一如既往地猖狂，“我猜您今天已经为联盟办了许多了不起的事儿，比如，把空间站收拾得更秩序井然了？”

　　盖瑞克揣测不了她的意图，但可以确定的是，她肯定不安好心——她什么时候安过好心了？

　　他谨慎地接过她的话，“维持空间站的秩序是属下职责所在，监督官阁下。”不久前的大批地球奴隶逃跑事件造成了相当恶劣的影响，他不得不花费很大的精力在联盟高层面前弥补自己的形象。

　　监督官大笑一阵，这是她听到什么滑稽事之后惯有的反应。“当然，当然，尽职的盖瑞克，”盖瑞克知道她笑出了眼泪，“尽职地巡查整座泰瑞克诺，却刚刚好忽略了那么一件小事——审核地球奴隶增补名单？”

　　盖瑞克感到一阵由来清晰的愤怒，“恕我提醒，监督官，我刚花了两个小时审核名单，如果对我的工作进度有什么不满，您可以去查看。我可以向您保证，您可以看到，奴隶人数已经到达了您期待的数值。整整七十人，分派到四个部门，按等级排布，安排未来一季度的工作量。如此质疑我的效率，甚至是对联盟的忠诚，不得不说，监督官，这不仅无礼，还让我情不自禁思索，凭您过剩的才智，在一所卡达西空间站上监管，是否有些，”他挑选着词汇，“大材小用。”

　　“随你怎么拍马屁，亲爱的，”她还没有把笑意收住的意愿，“算你逃过一劫。刚经我一查，名单更新得很妥当，你的确没把工作时间耗费在无意义的恫吓活动上。可没想到盖瑞克，你竟是个多忘的人。”没等他反驳，监督官就继续说了下去。“就这样你居然叫我白占了便宜。”

　　他希望听一听被她占了什么便宜的细节。监督官只添了一句话，就轻松地掐掉了通讯。她说了一个名字，听起来没什么不寻常，生来就烙着下等的地球风格。随即他想起来了，这个名字在新进口的奴隶名单里。

这有什么特殊的？盖瑞克走回他逼仄的工作区域，从操控终端的屏幕上调出先前处理过的名单。

　　卡达西语像密布的绿色蜘蛛网，在屏幕上横纵交错。他查找着琦拉刚才丢下来的那个名字，数据流一条条地滚动向下。有点麻烦，名单处理过后，所有奴隶的个人信息都被抹除，因为那些都是冗余的旁支信息，对空间站的矿石生产作业毫无用途。

　　将姓名取而代之的是奴隶的编号。凭借记忆，盖瑞克扫视过一列列的个人资料，它们飞速地在屏幕上显示出来，又很快跳转到下一条。

　　“停！”盖瑞克向终端喊出命令，“往前一个。不对，再往前一个。展开该人员所有信息。”

　　没错了，就是这个地球人。监督官刚才说出的就是这个人的名字。朱利安·巴希尔，来自地球殖民地的人类劳工，他的相片出现在屏幕上。这是个枯瘦又脏乱的人。盖瑞克看着他的相片，揣测此人有什么不同寻常之处。

　　巴希尔给他留下第一个印象的部分是他的头发——比他平日看到的地球男人的都要长。常年在矿石处理机前劳作的奴工不等头发垂下耳朵就把它削短，免得一不留神把下面连着的头颅铰进螺旋叶。然而这个人，蜷曲的长发从鬓角垂挂下来，在后脑勺漫不经心地绑了个很松的辫子。其余的头发在额前打着卷，垂在眼睛上方。那是一双眼白很多的眼睛，深凹进去，陷在乌黑的眼圈里。他的睫毛很长——

　　盖瑞克把视线从屏幕上挪开。琦拉想让他留神这个地球人。一个地球人——难道会有什么特殊的意义？

的确，看到他有种莫名的眼熟感，但这不能解释他忽如其来的焦虑，还有，恐惧。望向这个地球奴隶的毫无神采的眼睛，呆滞的棕色中却似有从未见过的宇宙真空。他是一个卡达西人，一个卡达西战士，具有被陌生黑暗事务触发警觉的本能。这太可疑了。他会先找个方法摆脱掉这个奴隶，除掉他——在琦拉察觉到这个奴隶的利用价值之前。

　　在走向监督官的舱室的路上，他满心盘算着怎么绕过前方布设的陷阱。特罗克，那个给他打杂的克林贡人，试图在他经过罗姆酒吧的时候挽留他喝一杯卡纳酒，可惜他不在兴头上。在甩头走人之前，他突然意识到，特罗克很可能是空间站上唯一蠢到不会有心机的家伙了。于是他转过身来，朝着灰心丧气的克林贡人走了过去。

　　埋头喝酒的特罗克被肩上的一拍惊得抽出了匕首。一看到是折回来的盖瑞克，他倒吊的牛眼很快老老实实地垂挂下来。他刚要向不远处的罗姆要一只额外的酒杯，就被盖瑞克制止了。

　　“特罗克，我忠心的克林贡好兄弟，”盖瑞克掏出一块数据板，“是时候借用一下你卓绝的战士警觉了。来，你看一看，是否记得在哪儿见过这个人？”他把巴希尔的相片递给了特罗克。

　　“这是个地球人。”特罗克看了很久之后，慢吞吞地吐出这个结论，又畏手畏尾地把数据板推了回来。哦，多么克林贡。

　　盖瑞克遗憾地抽身——这个克林贡人简直臭不可闻，而他又和所有卡达西人一样热爱清洁——“那就可惜了，看来我不得不去亲自会一会这个，”他觉得用“地球人”这个词不够体现特殊性，“麻烦。”

　　特罗克从吧台边上的转椅上转过身来，“噢，尊贵的上校，我的确不知道……”盖瑞克挥了挥手，示意他没什么好道歉的。特罗克脸上的肌肉拧巴起来，额脊难看地皱成一团，“地球人看起来都一个样子。”

　　“灰头土脸，泥里扒食，对不对？”盖瑞克若有所思地点点头。对他来说，克林贡人也都长得一个样。在这种情况下，巴希尔给他带来的眼熟感实在让人毫无头绪。他没有看过眼神那么……不一样的人类。地球人是驯服又奴性的种族，他们会不听话，但所有反抗只是出于懒惰。他们不会仇恨，也不懂得感激。如果非要提名几个不同寻常的地球人，他只能想到监督官的前任情夫，那个逆反的海盗希斯科。贝久荡妇不就是喜欢他的不老实吗？可惜他自求死路，还拉着镜像的副本来掺和什么革命……

　　突然，一阵寒意沿着他的脊背流窜而下，集中在他的胃上，突如其来的抽缩几乎将他击倒。他怎么可能会没想起来呢？无怪监督官会嘲笑他，他有愧于卡达西教育体制塑造的图像记忆力。

　　朱利安·巴希尔，这个人来自地球，来自镜像宇宙。至少，他见过他的镜像。

　　那时候监督官叫他把那个身材细长的年轻人拖去步行街当众用刑伺候。接受这个命令的时候他还有点高兴。看看这个地球人，他几乎一尘不染，穿着那套自命不凡的熨帖制服，腰杆笔直地站着，大声直呼盖瑞克的名字。再次看到他的时候，矿石处理厂已经把他和其他奴隶染成了同样的黑色。他居然一枪干掉了变形走狗。监督官责备他，声称他让她失去了最听话的一名干将——也是她唯一一个没法带到床上去的干将，盖瑞克在心里补充到。

　　那个年轻人被捆起来，正待押走。盖瑞克还没决定好使出哪套刑罚，希斯科就突然改变了心意，带着一群地球人制造了暴乱。

　　事隔两年，他早忘了朱利安·巴希尔其人。卡达西人的记忆结构与其他种族不一样：地球人选择性遗忘让他们不快活的事情，这也是他们大多数情况下老实听话的原因；贝久人抓住每一丝仇恨，永远也学不会遗忘；克林贡蠢猪只用脑子记有关吃和打还有性交的事。而对卡达西人来说，事无巨细，全都能在脑海里修订成册，供他们随时翻阅。他所需要的，不过是一点点提醒。现在他想起了所有有关朱利安·巴希尔的细节。

　　他是个地球人。没有编号，受过教育，还是个医生。他会用爆裂枪，在他们那一端的宇宙某个地球-瓦肯联盟的军队里供职（他们的军队居然只打防守仗，还叫什么“军队”？）。他踏上泰瑞克诺，遇到正面迎来的盖瑞克。他的眼睛里写满惊讶和不解，满嘴都是毫无逻辑的问题。被赶下矿石处理厂的时候，巴希尔踉踉跄跄地走着，还想扭头呼喊。他没听清。他没有必要去听，朱利安·巴希尔不过是又一个生而为奴的地球人而已。

　　所以现在的情况是，他自己所处的宇宙里也存在一个巴希尔，而且这个人已经落在了监督官的手心里。

　　而那个女人知道他想要什么。


	2. Chapter 2

      琦拉·娜瑞斯不是那种鼓吹平等和博爱的伪君子，但是在她的床上，你可以找到她在物种平等和环宇博爱方面的案例。一声“请进”之后，自动门向两边滑开，盖瑞克走进了她的房间。

　　监督官的睡房混合了贝久经典元素和监察官的个人特色，点缀有许许多多从宇宙各个角落搜集来的猎奇玩意儿。本杰明·希斯科曾是个奉旨打劫的人。来自各方的商贸船队偶尔经过贝久星区，被他“征税”之后，船载的珍宝就成了他献给宇宙女王的贡品。比如墙上挂着的白铁盔甲，或许它经历过两千年前的地球战争，沾上过瓦肯探索家的鲜血，而此时只不过是监督官用来打扮睡房的小玩意儿。

　　她阔大的卧榻后方是两个瓦肯奴婢，一个在小心翼翼地打扇，另一个伸出手来替她捏肩膀。若是捏对了筋，她就会把脑袋向后仰去，露出洁白的脖颈，再长长地呻吟一声，闭上眼，徜徉片刻。盖瑞克站在她面前，琦拉连眼睛都懒得睁开。

　　“监督官阁下，”盖瑞克已经酝酿好了台词，“我相信您有事接见我。”

　　琦拉懒洋洋地抬起眼皮，“哦？是什么让你有这种感觉？”

　　盖瑞克焦虑地左顾右盼，房间里除了监督官本人，还有她的四个瓦肯奴婢，以及两个克林贡守卫。望着琦拉那一副懒得把闲杂人员支出去的样子，他只好先把顾虑抛开来，反正那些下人本来就不敢漏话。“事关你在先前向我透露的那个新来的地球奴隶，编号237253bj-艾普西隆，”地球奴隶的编号由他们到站时期的地球历法、姓名缩写和等级组成，“我相信你告知于我是有目的的。”

　　琦拉的脸上浮出一丝笑容，介于嘲弄和天真之间，“哦，我能有什么目的？向你讨教一下如何正确地使用地球奴隶？”她挥了挥手，示意瓦肯奴婢闪开。她突然坐起来，可后背还是腻在躺椅背上，“听好了，盖瑞克，我一向不会管束你的酷刑的热爱，也从不指望把我仁爱的念头灌输进你那冥顽不化的卡达西大脑里，但这一次我得提醒你一回：别打什么歪脑筋。”

　　她突然又裂开了笑容，鲜红的嘴唇拉长了，朝两腮延伸开去，“我们购买奴隶，是为了让矿石处理流水线正常运行，把提炼出的真材实料送去联盟需要的星球，当然，其中不免会有应得的小小奖励。但把生产工具拿去，满足你私人的暴力爱好，那就不被我们欣赏了。”

　　噢，这个女人的确懂他。

　　从两年前开始，他的日子直转急下。在他的看守下一次性逃跑四十多名奴隶，光是这事就足够让他的服役记录晦气不堪。叛乱头子希斯科在他眼皮下进进出出三年多，他甚至都没有嗅出一丝征兆，就凭此，军方把他召去两次三番地问话。最该死的是那群叛乱分子就这样大摇大摆地走进了泰瑞克诺，拐走了他们机灵的小科学家，而他却没有插手管束的机会——明明全怪监督官的纵容！而她却轻轻松松摆脱了罪责，叫他独自受过，升迁机会渺茫。谭还是那副老样子，把玩着权柄，却不给他任何一丝进入权力中心殿堂的机会，仿佛黑曜石能给这老头子延年益寿，永远不用操心接班人的问题似的。

      他们说过，这是个多有潜力的小伙子啊！他从军事学院毕业之后，哪怕只托家族的名声，他也够混上将军的职务。可他喜欢实地作业。谭指责他大脑太简单，只晓得用暴力夺取想要的东西。想想吧，他还有多少东西没被夺走呢？盖瑞克已经不愿回想，被逐出家谱，剔除谭姓，不得不勉强归属舅姓时候的屈辱。不过是作风问题而已，那老东西却斤斤计较至此；然而事故责任的另一方，却借着家族的影响力轻轻松松摆脱了干系。只有问题危及自己，他的父亲就可以变成如此一个吝啬的人。

      泰瑞克诺困住了他，唯一能展翅高飞的机会也随着平行宇宙琦拉的落跑泡汤了。他对监督官琦拉的恨意一直蔓延到少校琦拉身上，接着连坐了那一整个平行宇宙。

      这个狡猾的女人，她就这样顺顺当当地跑开了，辜负了他的信任，说不定还在暗自庆幸终于不用再见到他们这群野蛮人了呢！就这样穿过那口亮蓝色的深空巨井，回到他们愉快平静、自由甜美的乌托邦宇宙去了，带着他的猎物逃了。监督官本该死去，少校本该死去，而巴希尔则作为他征服此空间站的证明和进一步征服镜像的契机，呆在他精心布置的牢狱里。即使计划失败，监督官的命令被执行了，他也能保证巴希尔在步行街能受到全盘卡达西式待遇。

　　现在说什么都晚了。监督官调笑似的望着他，宛如夺走邻居家孩子玩具的恶棍儿童。她望着盖瑞克迟迟不语的模样，渐渐感到无趣。最终她还是摇了摇头，扭过头向她的克林贡守卫轻声吩咐几句。

      命令很快传达了下去。内室门里传来了金属碰撞的声响，清脆得连虚弱的卡达西听力都能察觉到那是链条。格花的内室门终于被推开。

      最开始走出来的是一个黑皮肤的瓦肯奴隶，低眉顺眼地引着路。他的手里牵着一条铁链，装饰意味远高于拘束。铁链的另一端连在另一个人向前举起的手腕上。这个人赤着脚从暗影中走出来，披挂着监督官的私人奴隶们常穿着的轻便短袍。当他的眼睛暴露在光线中时，盖瑞克认出了那双眼睛，那双引发他深空恐惧症的眼睛。

　　朱利安·巴希尔站在监督官卧房里繁复豪华的吊灯下方，朝所有人丢出一个焦虑的瞪视。

　　监督官轻快地拍了拍手，她的眼睛锁在了盖瑞克的表情上。这一刻太值得纪念了。当她感到日子愈发无趣的时候，无边的宇宙总能带来小小的惊喜。当这个地球人面对着她，伸出手顺从地接受镣铐的时候，她察觉到那双深色眼睛里流转而过的疯狂。

　　室内的安静让巴希尔不耐烦地左顾右盼。他发现所有人都在试图把视线挪开，除了一个身着盔甲的卡达西人。带他来这里贝久女监督官正眼睛一眨不眨地盯着卡达西人，满脸坏笑。此外还有两个克林贡人——侍卫不准室内携带武器，不成威胁，四个瘦小的瓦肯女人和一个瓦肯男人——他们根本就不会搏斗。如果他要逃跑，唯一需要担心的是那个满脸尴尬的卡达西军官——卡达西上校，他的军衔挂在盔甲上呢。贝久女人根本懒得捉住他，卡达西人会替她动手。

　　可他何必要跑呢？他需要留在泰瑞克诺上。

　　监督官俏皮地吹了一声口哨，链条的另一端就被递给了卡达西人。卡达西上校的脸泄露了他的惊慌，可还是伸手接过了铁链。然后他歪了歪头，张开嘴刚想对监督官说话，就被监督官的手势制止了。

　　琦拉把食指竖在嘴唇前方，眯起了眼睛。她悠然地倒回瓦肯奴婢灵巧的双手，闭眼不去理会盖瑞克的质疑。“我的好副官，我们商量过的。效率，执行力，这些都是维持泰瑞克诺作为本星区矿业首席地位的关键。而您，亲爱的，恰好是将这些化为现实的不二人选。‘磨斧费时，砍柴必值’，我喜欢这个民谚。损失一两个地球奴隶对偌大的空间站不算什么，”她在瓦肯奴婢的巧手下发出又一声愉悦的长叹，“只要这块‘磨刀石’让你更加锋利，看管好这三百多号人，我的礼物也就物有所值了。”

      一时间，这条装饰性的细铁链仿佛有千斤重，明明表面光滑，握在手里却似荆条般扎手。盖瑞克尽量不去看那个光着脚还比他还高的奴隶，他东张西望的样子太惹人心烦了。监督官已把话说绝，他没办法拒绝这个“礼物”，除了颔首致谢，别无他法。私下里寻找由头施刑是一回事，从上级手中接过来，可就是另一件事了，一件大麻烦。监督官打的是什么心思？她阴晴不定，喜怒无常，唯一亘古不变的只有她将盖瑞克的人生变成灾难的兴趣。他的脑筋飞快转动起来。

      “监督官阁下，这个礼，我可承受不起。”盖瑞克垂下头，没有直视琦拉的眼睛，“不是我胆大敢挑剔，但是……事关名誉。”身处光年以外，不意味着遮住了谭的耳目。他不想给父亲落下不知悔改的影像，哪怕信任的回归遥遥无期。

      “我又没指示你该用什么法子处理礼物。”琦拉摆了摆手，打了个呵欠。这是送客的意思。还没来得及继续异议，盖瑞克已经被几位高他一头的克林贡护卫“恭送”到了监督官的舱房外面。活动门轻快地合上，隔住了屋里的香雾暖烟，只留下他，手里拽着一条链子。链子另一端的地球奴隶无声地垂头站着，似乎感受到盖瑞克的视线，抬起头来畏惧地望了他一眼，又赶紧将目光转向地面。

      只被望了一眼，盖瑞克就感觉到莫名的不适，仿佛吃了铅块，胃里沉得慌。及时摆脱掉，越快越好，他不希望再遭这趟罪。

      回舱房的路上，盖瑞克就把铁链的把手丢给了特罗克——这蠢材一路跟着到了监督官舱房的门口。看到克林贡人期待的眼神，他面色坚决地摇了摇头。他希望自己的眼神没有太恐怖，因为克林贡人退下的时候赶得挺急。被铁链束缚住双脚距离的巴希尔有点跟不上克林贡人的阔步，颠颠地小跑跟着。

      望着远去体型差距巨大的两人，盖瑞克自接到讯息以来头一回感到一丝轻松。然而这就是他无法逃脱的现实生活，干燥，泥泞，随着雨季滋生奇形怪状的毒蘑菇。他给自己复制了一杯红叶茶，端着茶杯走了出去。

　　在太空中，你不可能用日升日落来判定清晨和黄昏。他们使用的时制与贝久同步，一日26个小时。当钟表显示1800，就到了夜班劳工排队离开矿石处理车间的时候。

　　站在步行街的二层栏杆边往下望去，熙熙攘攘的奴隶领取完晚间的营养品，从复制餐厅鱼贯而出。他们大多衣衫破烂，面带菜色。其间混杂着几个西塔级奴隶级别的奴隶，在周围人的映衬下，身着简朴布衣的他们几乎可被称作衣冠楚楚。道路两旁有卡达西和克林贡士兵，手执裂解枪站岗，人群稍有喧哗，就会受到他们的呵斥。这些地球奴隶被守卫们引着走向了他们工作的空间站底层，烟雾缭绕，灯火明昧，空气中掺杂了更多的矿渣粉尘。盖瑞克不喜欢到那里去，他更喜欢像现在这样，端着他的茶叶，俯视他的臣民。

      最终他还是慢吞吞地饮完了那杯清淡带酸味的茶水，把蓝色的小瓷杯搁在了办公室门口的复制机里等回收。和日间的忙碌相比，到傍晚他的日程少得不值一提，只要联络治安官……他往人群里瞟了一眼，看到了熟悉的身形。他也许更换了粗劣的服装，在人群里埋着头赶路，但一个老练的军官足以读出任何一个路人的特征。监督官的私佣？他为何不恪守规矩，老老实实呆在瓦肯人居住的区域？

      盖瑞克没有轻举妄动。谁知道他是不是在给监督官跑腿，做什么不能见光的差事呢？盖瑞克在二楼观望着，将这黑皮肤瓦肯人的古怪举止尽收眼底。

      起初看起来，他似乎只想逆着人流走进复制餐厅，无疑一路阻碍重重，被挤出航道几米远。可很快，盖瑞克留神到他没有刻意去反抗人群的冲击力，反而借着这股力道掩盖了他真实的意图。瓦肯人一侧身，无声无息地溜到了升降梯门口。奇怪的是，升降梯似乎认证了他的身份，自动开门，叫他顺顺当当地钻了进去。

      这就不一样了。盖瑞克嗅到了捕猎的气息，升降梯几乎可以通向空间站任何一条街道，包括操控中心。他不认为监督官拥有那样的肚量，敢为一个下等种族的奴隶破格授予通行自由地的权利——至少在希斯科之后，从未有过。

      将可疑分子堵截在半路上似乎是一个好主意，但调用监控未免也是一个好主意，以防监督官真的丧失了随时保命的警惕心，毕竟她随机冒出的念头总是操控她的脑子，而不是理智。他回到办公室里，调出了那台升降梯里的录像。

      屏幕上空无一人。回放之前两分钟，只有少许的联盟士兵进进出出，一点瓦肯人的踪影也无。盖瑞克暗骂起来，录像已经被掉包了！他敢肯定其中有个卡达西士兵现在并没有当班。他得赶快赶去操作中心，危机随时都可能发生，而他还在不合时宜地担忧那个被赏给他的地球人。也许不是担忧，怀疑也许是更好的词汇。

      他深吸一口气，对危险的灵敏总有用武之地。他接通了特罗克的连线。通讯器保持着安静的静电音，许久都无人接通。忧虑被进一步证实了。盖瑞克最终断开通讯，打开办公室的门走了出去。


	3. Chapter 3

      泰瑞克诺可大致分出这样几块区域：操作中心，位于整个空间站的圆心；步行街道，居于靠近中心的一圈居住环；种族隔离区，即空间站最外一圈居住环，为不同种族的站民配给了妥当的居住条件。设计师的安排自有她的道理：每个种族居住的环境都有特殊的一面，可能会让其他种族的人蹙眉。比方说，如果监督官要去一趟卡达西生活区，就可能热出一头汗；而克林贡人的那小块地盘总是通风欠佳，空气里飘着股浓重的麝香味。

      盖瑞克一脚踏过隔离带，进入了克林贡隔离区。随后他抽了抽鼻子——想在一瞬间适应此地的气味没那么容易——朝走廊另一头望去。

一个克林贡人的影子也无。他们可能去当班了，但盖瑞克不相信这些警觉的斗士会留自家地盘毫无防卫，连个站岗的都没有。空阔的空间给他平添几分不安，于是他从腰带上抽出裂解枪，藏在肘下，悄无声息地走向了几部以外的宴饮厅。

      克林贡人常把俘虏押解在伸手可及的地方，仅仅给予铁链范围内的自由（而卡达西人就文明多了，他们倾向于力场包围的禁闭室）。不出意外的话，他们应该已经把巴希尔拴在了房中某个角落。意外恰好不是他想碰见的。

      通讯坐标显示特罗克和他的几个手下此时正位于面前的宴饮厅里。可是，据盖瑞克了解，由于卡达西设计师本身听力的疏漏，站上墙壁的隔音效果并没有那么好。然而他站在房间门口，却听不到里面有哪怕一点点声音。

      犹豫片刻，盖瑞克还是弯腰在门口的仪表前输入了开门的命令。铅灰色的金属厚门响亮地摩擦过地板，朝两边打开。

      面前是一座典型的克林贡式房间。整个房间都透着暗红的色调，墙面上挂着绘有怪兽和英雄的壁毯。毯子一直拖到地上，一只骨刺嶙峋的老瓦锐狗(Warrgul)趴在毯子角上打瞌睡。盖瑞克注意到屋里还有其他人，全都人事不省地铺在地上。

      他快步走上前去，把一个克林贡士兵从酒桌上扳起来坐直。这个士兵已经完全丧失了意识，不等盖瑞克尝试把他弄醒，沉重的身躯就向另一个方向倒去，直接栽倒在硬邦邦的地板上，盔甲发出了响亮的碰撞声。

      显然他们被下了药。盖瑞克从口袋里掏出一块手绢，隔着手绢捡起酒桌上的瓶子，审视起来。但很快他意识到不是酒里有毒，因为桌上的这两小缸根本不够一屋克林贡人喝的。难道是在空气放了毒气？他不安地扇了扇鼻翼，也许孤身走入未知的领地并不是个好主意。环顾四周，六个克林贡士兵倒在了不同的地方，其中有一个之间倒在了大厅中央。无论是哪种下毒方式，毒效都不可小觑。

      四下环顾的时候，巴希尔出现在他的余光里。看来地球人也被毒翻了，拴在离舷窗不远的护栏上，一根长长的铁链从他的手腕上拖了下来，比监督官的那根铁丝雄伟许多。盖瑞克不由自主地走了过去，一边在脑中质疑起自己的推断力。怎么可能……不是他？

      如果那个瓦肯人有什么不理智的大计，巴希尔这样的可疑人物肯定会属于计划的内容之一。然而他现在蜷缩在那里，胳膊搂着膝盖，充当了毒药的受害者。盖瑞克听说过有些被设计成只针对单一种族的生化武器，譬如只对卡达西人有害的二硒化钴。克林贡和地球人的生理构造天差地别，这意味着投毒者可能使用的不是单一种族指向的毒药，也就意味着盖瑞克自己也吸入了或多或少的致命毒气。

      可他现在毫无中毒反应。回头望向倒得横七竖八的克林贡人，他们大多已面颊充血，紫色的血管在额头上的脊梁间爆裂开来；手背上也是如此，深色的淤血在皮肤下积成乌紫的一片。

      奇怪，这些克林贡士兵的死相可谓相当难看，换到巴希尔身上，却看不出半点中毒的迹象，仅仅昏倒在地，表情安详，跟睡着了一样。真的是种族生理差异吗？盖瑞克心底那条永远焦虑的蛇还在吐着信子，箍住他的脖颈，在他的耳边嘶嘶细语，说事情没有这么简单。

      毒蛇的嘶声咬住了他的耳朵。

      盖瑞克朝左手方向一翻滚，一条重铁链正好击中了他先前蹲坐的位置。他迅速调整成防御姿势，抬头望向站在舷窗边收回铁链的巴希尔。地球人神色阴沉，将铁链缠绕回手掌上——铁链根本没有束缚住他的手腕，也没有紧锁在栏杆上。

      巴希尔侧身缓慢移动步伐，盖瑞克也以同样的速度兜着圈子。他们不约而同地沉下上半身，仿佛在预备着以闪电般的速度向猎物弹出利爪。两人隔着不过一链之长，在宴饮厅的中央周旋着。

      盖瑞克盯着对面眯起眼睛的地球人，后者似乎正享受着将对手逼入陷阱的愉快，可他紧蹙的眉头又暴露出他的恼怒，或者称作暴躁。“把你的枪丢出来。”巴希尔命令到，朝盖瑞克的袖口挥了挥。

      “哦，你是指这个吗？”盖瑞克飞速地抽出裂解抢，意图趁机开火。可还没等他按动扳机，那条蛇一样的铁链就舞了出来，精准地敲在了他的手指上。他吃痛地松开手，用另一只手按住被撕开的皮肉。疼痛还没被消化掉，裂解枪已经落入了巴希尔手中。

      他现在的样子肯定很难看：弓着腰，驼着背，一只手还在流血，一滴滴溅在军靴上；而他的对手则气质昂扬地拿裂解枪对着他的脑门，另一只手上还攒着条锐利的铁链。荧蓝色的贝久在窗外稳稳地旋转着，给背对舷窗的巴希尔覆上一层光膜。背光之下，盖瑞克看不清细节，只能揣度出这个恐怖分子得逞后的得意嘴脸。

      巴希尔把铁链抛开，“好的，现在缓慢转身……对……就这个速度。”他沙哑的声音从脑后传了过来。盖瑞克投降似的把双手分举到两边，开始按照巴希尔的指示挪步走向门边。他知道自己不该轻举妄动。如果巴希尔已经放倒了克林贡守卫头子，那外面的情况肯定也见不得多好。瓦肯人定然已经开始行动了，考虑今天进口的地球奴隶和他们同一个来历，一场暴乱恐怕不能避免了。他得去警示监督官——

      巴希尔的枪口磕在他的后脑勺上，示意他低头快走。盖瑞克踉跄从命，同时开口抱怨到，“这么粗暴！瞧瞧我，低眉顺眼，悉听尊便……”埋怨话并没有跟出下一句，盖瑞克猛然将搁在耳边的双手向上举起，一扭身，用两手抱握出的拳头向身后捶去。

      他准确地砸在了巴希尔的鼻梁上。深红色的血浆几乎是在同一瞬间汩汩流了下来，淌过他的嘴唇和下巴，再钻进了领口，将监督官赏赐的衬衣染得血渍斑斑。不等他调整好重心，盖瑞克又上前一步，从另一个方向挥出了手肘。这一下的冲击力将巴希尔手中的裂解枪撞飞了出去，掉在了不远处一个僵死的克林贡人身上。

      他俩同时扭头往枪落地的方向望去，短暂到可以忽略的停顿之后，又同时扑向了裂解枪。盖瑞克的手脚快了一点，但身上的盔甲在与他作对，让巴希尔得逞，伸腿把他绊倒在地。向地面摔倒的同时他也报复性地拽了一把，把朝枪飞扑的巴希尔掀翻在半空中。

      巴希尔落地的时候，盖瑞克敏捷地朝边上一滚，以免自己被当作肉垫子。身体被砸在僵硬的地板上，巴希尔的嗓眼里传来挨打猎犬一样的低吼。紧接着他弹跳起来，扑向了正在试图爬起来的盖瑞克，拽住他的腿，让他重新跌坐在地板上。

      “联盟猪！”他愤怒地大声责骂，双手扼住了盖瑞克的脖子。他的两根拇指抵住了盖瑞克的喉头，叫他呼吸不得。巴希尔跨坐在他身上，借用自身的体重和不知从哪借来的怪力，把他整个人压制得无法动弹。鼻血和乱发散落下来，在盖瑞克渐渐模糊的视线里构成一片仅有轮廓的阴影。

       在喉头被挤压的情况下，盖瑞克的舌头伸了出来，使劲眨动着眼睛，可清明的神智已随呼吸而去。这个场景当然难看至极，盖瑞克想像着。也许这个地球人不这么觉得：他鼻翼微张，瞳孔放大了；潜在的杀戮让猎食者褪去人类的面孔，换上了一套全新的皮囊。他感觉不到胸口被铠甲戳得疼，也感觉不到光裸的膝盖跪在地板有多冷，只有双手之间一点点流失掉的生命。卡达西人在挣扎与放弃之间交替三番，眼框瞪大，一小块瞳色在眼白中打转，仿佛在水中漂浮的泥点。猎物还在徒劳地掰他的手指，而生命已经在僵直的眼神里渐渐凝固了。

      最终他还是放手直起腰。巴希尔晃晃头，活动了一下肩头，脊椎关节响起清脆的磨动声。重获氧气的卡达西人一动不动，缓缓地将气流吸入鼻孔。他的眼睛也没眨。

      趁他尚且不能动弹，巴希尔重新俯下身，用胳膊肘压制住卡达西人的喉管。这次的力道轻了许多，但仅仅能够保证不把这家伙勒死。他把另一只手伸长了向前伸去，上半身迈过卡达西人的头顶，从克林贡士兵身上够回裂解枪，揣进了上衣领口。他把刚才丢开的铁链捡了回来，这一次让它物尽其用，就着一口粗重的瓦锐狗项圈箍在了盖瑞克的脖子上。

      盖瑞克重新恢复意识的时候，感觉到有什么东西在一阵一阵地勒着他后颈。还有他的手，被一块沉重的铁手铐拘束在了身前。他赶紧坐起来，以防被勒死的恶梦再来一番。

      牵着粗铁链的巴希尔把他赶出了房门。听着自动门在身后缓缓关严，盖瑞克深吸几口不甚清新的空气，多了几分清明。

      “所以，你是出了什么招，让这群英武的克林贡帝国武士安安静静地躺下睡觉的？”盖瑞克一边被扯得踉跄赶路，一边用他方才恢复的声音提问。

      巴希尔不屑一顾地嗤笑一声，“这就是我的职业。你永远不知道什么时候需要一名无执照的毒师。”

      “我想，在此之前我还没有见过气体媒介、专用在克林贡人身上的毒药。多么遗憾，如果早一点遇到你，这款药剂还会被用在同一帮人身上。”盖瑞克试图露出友好的笑容，这对一个正在押解途中的俘虏并不容易，“我和你一样，不喜欢他们。”

      “那你只能保留遗憾了，”巴希尔拖着他走向升降梯。和瓦肯人的情况一样，升降梯自带的生物扫描仪听从了他的指令，顺从地打开大门，“因为不喜欢的他们的不是‘我’，而是‘我们’；而我不喜欢的不是‘他们’，而是‘你们’。操作中心。”

      升降梯应声运作了起来，狭小的空间里回响着嗡嗡的震动声。盖瑞克面对着巴希尔沉默的瞪视，不自觉冒出一份额外的焦虑。他开口的时候依然用着哼歌似的愉快声调，“多么奇妙，有时候它连我的话也不听。”

      “什么？”巴希尔没等到他的解释，升降梯的门就开了。答案瞬间毫无意义，他拎着项圈，把盖瑞克推搡出去。

      操作中心的景象叫盖瑞克揪紧了心脏。灯光还是那样晦暗，空气还是那样潮湿，可此地的光景已有了难以忽视的逆转。监督官办公室的楼梯前蹲了一群人，每个人都把双手背在了后脑勺上。这些是他的同僚，卡达西人，贝久人，克林贡人，还有一些来联盟当临时技术员的波利安人。几管裂解枪和相位枪对准了他们的脑袋，恐吓着不要轻举妄动。

      手执枪具的叛乱分子中正有那个被他先前盯上的瓦肯人。他和巴希尔眼神短暂交接，稍一点头，巴希尔就指引着盖瑞克走向那群俘虏，叫他蹲在俘虏之间。他看到那些熟悉的脸庞上写满了怨愤和不解，眼见他也加入到俘虏行列，又多了一些责问。

      盖瑞克不欣赏这种目光的迎接。他偷偷将头抬起来一点，眼珠滚动，扫视操作中心里的情况，估算着叛党的实力。三个守卫在看守十来个人，另外四人成对看守着通往操作中心的两个入口。还有两个人坐在操作台边上，可能是在破解防御系统。盖瑞克注意到其中一个是曾在泰瑞克诺当过矿石处理器修理工的西塔级奴隶，长着一头夸张的姜黄色卷发；另外一人是一个楚尔女人，可盖瑞克不记得他们什么时候购买过楚尔奴隶。

      巴希尔交接完毕，走向了操作台。“还没有搞定？”他急切地朝那个西塔级奴隶询问到，嗓音里带着不耐烦和某种恐慌。

      “听着，伙计，”忙着梳理蛛网般数据的工程师根本没抬头，“不用你提醒，我也知道联盟船就在前来的路上。你的声音让我感觉很烦。现在你为什么不闭上嘴巴，换件能遮住身体的衣服，到一边安静地坐下，或者去联系分布在其他区域的同志，总之让我一个人呆着，好把这见鬼的防御系统拆掉，拜托了？”

      “你也给我听着，奥布瑞恩，”巴希尔没有抛开凶狠的神情，反而向工程师又逼近了一步，“如果你不快点把这个系统破解了，没有护盾，哪怕卡达西人只放一枚量子鱼雷，我们就全得炸成贝久轨道上的粉末！”

      坐在另一边操作台边的黑发楚尔女人听不下他们逐渐升温的争吵，终于打断了他们的口角。“朱利安，不是现在。我和迈尔斯真的需要安静一点的环境。”她带着抱歉的表情，可说出口的却是的命令，哪怕语调柔和。巴希尔点点头，退下之前又和奥布瑞恩交换了互相憎恨的眼光。“你说了算，亲爱的。”

      升降梯的门又一次打开了，一个红发女人被推了出来。琦拉的双手被锁在身后，一个趔趄，差点儿脸朝下着地。与她的狼狈相不搭的是，那圈银光闪闪的桂冠还稳稳地架在她的脑门上。

      巴希尔的注意力立马就被吸引了过去。他转过身，踱步靠近，“这不是我们的贝久监督官吗？”他的戏谑之意显而易见，“奥布瑞恩，如果有了这样一位人物，谁还需要请你破解密码呢？”

      监督官被他一把提了起来，狠狠丢在了操作台的基座上，“把我们想知道的说出来，立即马上，要准确。”他把裂解枪从领口掏了出来，咧起嘴角，用戏谑的笑容确认了不从命的后果。

      “朱利安·巴希尔，对不对？”琦拉跪在地上，可却似有平复难题的本钱。她抬起头望着脏兮兮的叛乱者，尚未开口，就飞出一个嗔怪的眼神。“一个钟头之前看到你的时候，你是那么的不一样。听话，乖顺，那样一个驯服的小动物，乖乖地任人牵走。”她啧了啧嘴，“我还期望什么呢？我还以为我可怜的副官终于能寻到点乐子，或者说补偿。怪我天真，你怎么可能和另一个朱利安·巴希尔一样容易摆布呢？”她遗憾地晃了晃头，可神色中看不到一丝遗憾的意味。

      “说出密码，不然你就得死。”巴希尔抿住嘴，非常反感话题的走向。为了证实他的观点，他把裂解枪又朝她的脑门靠近了一寸。

      “喏，这就是问题所在了。密码之所以是密码，就是因为它本该是个秘密。没有人会把性命攸关的秘密随口乱说，是不是？”监督官朝巴希尔瞥了一眼，观察着他的表情，“就连朋友之间也不能随口说的秘密，需要我提醒吗，朱尔斯？”

      巴希尔一时没有回话，打量着监督官光彩夺目的微笑。蹲在俘虏之间的盖瑞克用余光将一切尽收眼底。监督官是位处贝久权力机关高位的人物，当然掌握着来源复杂的情报网。如果世上还有什么能让巴希尔这样的怪人担惊受怕的东西，那肯定会被这狡猾的狐狸藏在手心。问题是，如果她预先就知道了什么内幕，又为何将这个定时炸弹安插在自己身边？

      谜团背后往往只有最简单的真相。琦拉·娜瑞斯，这个女人被许诺了什么好处，和地球叛党勾结起来了。她策划了这场暴动！盖瑞克想不出多余的解释。早在她留情希斯科、没舍得下手处决他的时候，盖瑞克就预感到了这一天的来临。现在她只要小嘴一张，说出她的站长密码，这座卡达西的骄傲就要易主了。

      盖瑞克设想起自己悲惨的未来。谭会对他多么失望——也许他根本不会失望，因为自己两年前的丑闻已经把老头子对他一度有过的期望耗尽了。他会被这群地球-瓦肯畜生当作交易的筹码，而联盟为了面子还是会妥协，下血本把他赎回去。然后在某个安静的夜晚，他会安静地躺在安静的房间里安静地去世，当然是由于某种罕见的突发疾病。哦，这就是他未来的人生，他已经展望到了伟业的败落，联盟的垮塌——他不喜欢这个。

      于是他开口打断了他们。“等等！”随即耳后传来三架裂解枪指向他的声音。“等等，诸位，监督官，阁下，先不要急着确认密码。事实上，监督官，恕我无礼，早先时候不经同意，我就把防盗安全网的密钥改成了新的。不要误会，我只是觉得在您的闲暇时间汇报这样枯燥的工作事项颇为无趣。”他朝监督官倾头致意，“所以，恐怕您以为正确的密码，已经过时了。”

      “过时了？”巴希尔皱紧了眉头，“你的意思是，她现在一点用都没有了？”重新低头望向琦拉，他转了转掌中的裂解枪，“我们可容不下一点点废物。”

      “嘿！”监督官朝对准她的枪口丢出一个愤懑的目光。“别信这个老蜥蜴的胡言乱语，他可没有修改密码的权限。”

      “我没有，你确信？这可是座卡达西空间站，所有系统都是用卡达西语言写出来的。而我，不得不提醒您一下，恰好是一个卡达西人，又恰好在军官学校受训时，粗通一点密码学。恕我直言，您对计算机系统安全的关注度还赶不上对春酒一半的热情呢。”盖瑞克直起腰来，无视了背后看守人的枪械威胁，“再说，你们也不敢盲目下注，是不是？输入了错误的执行密码，超过三回，操作中心就会执行二级防御，升起力场，释放毒气，我们都得死在这儿。让我猜猜，你们已经试过了希斯科给你们的密码，还有不超过两次的机会。要不要信一次面前这个滔滔不绝的卡达西人呢？还是相信他的上级，狡猾的监督官？就算他们中有一个人真的知道正确密码，可他们会说出来吗？还是他们已经打算和空间站同生共死，干脆牺牲自己，消灭叛党？”

      “不，你们不会的。”巴希尔冷冷地打断他连珠炮般的反问，“你们对联盟的忠心能有几分，居然能和保住自己的小命相比较？我太了解你们了，联盟人。”

      奥布瑞恩在边上插了一句嘴，“三次失败就拉动的警报已经被我拆除了，只要没什么小机关，密码想试几次就能试几次。我说，新装的防盗系统太古怪了，边缘安全系数低成这样，绕过身份扫描系统连眼睛都不用眨，可中心系统却造得堪比阿斯嘉德的堡垒。没有密码，绕不过去。”

      “而我们都相信，联盟的舰队已经在赶来的途中了，不是吗？”盖瑞克及时地补了一句，“没有护盾，没有相位炮，可守不住这座堡垒。”

      “我们等着瞧吧。杜沃克，”巴希尔终于被劝动了一点，朝看守俘虏的瓦肯人吩咐一声，“带上这个副官，还有监督官，跟我走。总有办法可以撬开他们的嘴。”


	4. Chapter 4

      “证实过了，她给的密码已经超出了使用期限。”杜沃克镇静的嗓音通过刑讯室墙上的通讯器传了过来。四周的墙壁将整间刑讯室包围成逼仄的黑洞，仅仅允许声波逃逸出来。

      巴希尔对这个回答非常不满意，“你就不能再对她用一遍‘心灵融合术’？”

      瓦肯人的回答很干脆，“之前我已经施行了两次心灵融合，得出的答案是监督官并不知晓可行的通关密码。”他顿了顿，“除非她经受过特殊的心理屏障训练，她的确对正确的密码一无所知，更何况理论上贝久人的大脑无法建立高层次的精神建筑，只有很少的一部分僧侣可以与他们的‘先知’进行沟通。”

      “所以我们得从卡达西人这里套话，”巴希尔点了点头，“可惜他们种族人的脑子和哺乳动物的不一样，先天就抵抗精神融合，得用非常难看的方式才能换出点有用的信息。”

      杜沃克的声音里带上了一点不赞同，“容我提醒一下，你手上的卡达西上校是我们获取密码的唯二途经之一，虽然与此同时奥布瑞恩和达克斯上校也在尝试亲自破译，但希望渺茫。我希望你不要由于个人情绪，损坏了信息渠道的安危。”

      “你怕我搞死他？”巴希尔对着通讯器大笑着发问，“什么时候你开始关注卡达西人的健康安危了？从给他们叠毛巾捏肩膀的时候开始？杜沃克，质疑我可不是一项明智的选择。”

      “我于心灵融合的时候摄取到的额外信息也同意你的说法。”话锋一转，杜沃克似乎拈稳了威胁的筹码，“贝久科学院于二十年中断基因实验项目的决定，也同样是明智的。”

      说完他就切断了通讯，将一个呆滞的巴希尔留在墙边。恐惧酝酿成恼恨，从脚底燃起，向着头顶一波波翻滚，最终将他整个人都架在怒火上焚烧。

      “瓦肯畜生！肮脏的偷听鬼！”他一拳头砸向通讯器。拳头离开时，通讯器面板已经松动了，摇摇欲坠，靠剩下的一点连接挂在墙上做钟摆运动。巴希尔干脆出伸手，把它全扯了下来。随后，他听到一从声轻笑从鼻孔溜了出来。扭过头，卡达西囚徒正用着一种值得玩味的眼光瞧着他：与其说是嘲笑，不如称之为好奇的审视。

      “你又在嘲笑什么？”他转身走向审讯躺椅，一边朝捆在上面的俘虏低吼。

      “嘲笑？不不不，”捆在椅上咯出惨淡的笑声，“我是在感叹你我二人的命运。过不了多久，这场短暂的命途交汇就得止步于此——联盟不会怜惜我这条小命的。”

      “那你最好不要让我失望。”巴希尔将捏弯的通讯面板扔开，掀开上衣下摆，在腰间摸索着，却没有找到想要的东西。忽然，他想起来审讯开始前达克斯没收了他的裂解枪。她真的对他的克制力毫无信心。巴希尔不开心地垂下嘴角，朝审讯椅缓缓逼近。盖瑞克面前的灯光被他俯下的上半身遮住了，一张神情冷峻的脸占据了他的整个视野。

      盖瑞克不习惯被地球人居高临下的样子。“剩下的时间已经不够支付良心了。我希望事情能结束得简单点：你说出密码，危机解除。不然这间房间里会变得非常、非常脏乱。”地球人威胁到。

      “哦，我告诉你一行密码，然后你就会让我像没事人一样走掉，对不对？”盖瑞克扬起了嘴角，仰躺在阴影之中，飞快地眨了眨眼睛。

      “这种方法，或者那种，我们总归会找出控制局面的方法。而你，上校，现在你所做出的任何决定，能改变的不过是自己的命运。难看地终结在这里——”

      “或者体面地终结在这里，当然，无可否认的体面，和无可避免的终结。”无视颈上项圈的沉重，盖瑞克的脖子向上弓起，似乎要做出点头的动作。然而这个动作教他不小心碰到了悬空架在额头上方电磁拘束钳。一道细细的蓝光闪过，盖瑞克立马僵直地躺了回去。从他苍白迸筋的模样来看，这条看似纤弱的电流没有对他留以情面。

      “喜欢吗？我必须得说，这件家伙能照料好所有来刑讯室的宾客，特别是，卡达西人。”巴希尔的手指划过方才被电击过的额勺，上面已然全无血色，还在应激抖动，如同被寒风触摸的枯叶。“他们一个个都那么敏感，喜欢使唤奴仆来按摩带鳞片的部位……有时候，就连电击也会让他们愉悦到。奇妙。”指头落在了覆盖耳廓的细小鳞片上，指甲危险地抠着鳞片间的缝隙。“我见过他们中的许多人，多到可以一眼就能分辨出哪些是从北陆高地来的，哪些是谷地来的；或者哪些出身世代贵族，哪些豪门是在不满一百年里趁联盟扩张的时机发迹的。”

      “那你看我又如何？”闭眼躺在刑讯椅上，盖瑞克并没有感到太大的痛楚；相反的，他选择阖上眼皮的原因，恰好和疼痛相反……“来吧，读我的脸。我想知道，在人类看来，我是个什么身份的人。”

      巴希尔抿起嘴唇。被一个卡达西人拐入谈话可不是什么吉兆。整个象限都知道他们不仅是空谈的野心家，还善于利用语言作为武器和盾牌，一但打乱与话者的心思，就趁机反咬一口、

      然而他还是谨慎地接过了话题——至少这次的俘虏愿开金口。强硬的方式，柔和的方式，达克斯劝诫过，将情绪和当前要务隔离开，划一道界限，于人于事都有好处。“身居上校高位，首先，你肯定在卡达西主星有很多关系。”

      盖瑞克的腮上勾出一个笑容。预料之中，但他不介意一试，于是继续听了下去。

      “然而你的额脊并不像大多数主大陆居民一样细长高挺，又不比高地卡达西人的圆润，所以我判断你的父母双方并不来自同一等级——恰好能解释为何你年过半百，却还在远离权力中心的空间站任职，屈居贝久军方之下。”此时，巴希尔已经从刑讯椅边走开，一边在黑黢黢的屋内梭巡，步伐悠然，说到最后一句话时才扭过头来，却发现盖瑞克的脸上没有溢出任何情绪波动，不免有些失望。

      一丝恼怒闪过他的眼睛，但还是勉强克制住了。审讯不算他的领域，但他们怎么说的来着？“最接近卡达西人的心智”。同志们这样评价他，难以界定是对天才的褒扬，还是对怪物的审判。除了达克斯，遍历过几百年的怪相，已能见惯不怪，其他人和他搭话时都会小心翼翼的——不算那个生来挖矿没教养的奥布瑞恩。

      转眼看向审讯椅，盖瑞克闭着眼睛，很是安详。安详如此，在大多数的审讯中是很难见到的。氛围凝结片刻，他终于意识到是回话的时候了。“哦，亲爱的——巴希尔上校，是不是？我得承认，对于一个地球人来说，你对卡达西面貌的研究的确不同凡响。民族、出身，这些都难不倒你。相信我，很多人，哪怕是联盟里的贝久人、克林贡人，他们连我们的年龄都摸不透。可是，想象力，一个据传在地球人间盛行的另一种顽疾，还是影响了你的判断力——不，我的家族很好，他们能在主星高枕无忧，多亏把我剔除在外。”

      “哦？是什么让你流落至此？”巴希尔知道不该允许囚犯继续岔远话题了。但他刚才演出来的所谓推理，不过是先前奥布瑞恩从联盟军职人员信息库里盗出来的一些细枝末节。审讯可以迂回展开，只要盖瑞克没有用谎言当作烟雾弹拖延供出密令的时间。

      “哦嗬，年轻人，你不会喜欢的……”卡达西人将眼睛睁开一条缝，恬静、怡然的色泽在眼珠子上打转。“……丑闻，这种东西能把一个人剥光，丢在郊外让野狗撕扯。只可惜，我不过是一介替罪羊，从前就是，现在也是。瞧瞧，我有什么罪责呢？霉运迎头撞来，而本该承担首要责任的那些家伙，却清清爽爽地脱离干系。”

      “比如杜卡特上校？”瞧见盖瑞克吃惊睁大的眼睛，巴希尔笑了，颧骨突起，气声从鼻孔中流淌出来。“哦……你可不知道，那些克林贡人嘴巴有多不牢，一边纵酒，一边拍着大腿狂笑，打赌你什么时候憋不住了，来把我牵走，然后干那些事，就像你当年和斯克兰·杜卡特一起住在帕尔达区时那样。”他像叙述中的克林贡人一样咧开嘴，放肆地大笑起来，“这就是你被抛到这个小地方的原因，对不对？不要闭上眼睛，看着我！”目光转到盖瑞克的脸上，得意的嘲笑戛然而止，阴晴不定的怪人陷入了瘆人的安静。

      巴希尔像一匹卡达西骑猎犬一样，流畅地钻过丛林的草腥味，径直朝猎物游了过去。盖瑞克听到他的身体在空气中摩擦出的声音，觉得自己是狩猎季时失足踏入陷阱的野物，惴惴不安地等待着封喉的命运。在他的幻觉中，脖子已被咬穿，一边在流血中潮湿，一边在愈合中瘙痒。一双手掐住了他的脖脊两侧，锐利的指甲陷入了鳞片间柔嫩的皮肤，突如其来的刺激让他几乎喊叫出来。

      睁开眼睛，巴希尔深棕色的眼睛里燃烧着强烈的情绪，多半唾弃，少半暴躁，勾兑了一点似乎是与生俱来的疯狂。“听着，怪胎，我不管你有什么癖好，或者你头顶的老爹在不在乎你死活，但是我可以保证，你生命中余下的时光将充满难以磨灭的回忆。”

      他的拇指和食指关节进一步夹紧了，顺时针一拧，力度几乎能掰下一瓣鳞片，“达克斯可能喜欢按她楚尔的方式来，文绉绉的，斯文行事；奥布瑞恩那个傻子，迷恋上了某个满口道德友谊的蠢货，听信一派胡言，假装地球人还有什么底线和光荣——不，我不是他们中的一员，只要能套出一点情报，我就能掏出你的一颗心脏。你猜怎么着？我甚至不 _像_ 他们的一员！”

      “和他们……如此不同，你怎么想得起来……加入他们的呢？”盖瑞克发现自己已经难以说出一句完整的话，不是出于疼痛，当然不是。“我是说……跟他们一起……造反？”

      “为什么？好问题。”巴希尔嗤笑一声，“我不喜欢他们，我被孤立，被猜忌，可是永远不会离开他们。为什么？因为我是弗兰肯斯坦因的怪物，从诞生之日开始，就谋划着吞吃掉它的创造者。那些在我的血液里写下诅咒的人，我要让他们的美梦，他们的帝国，通通化成灰，在无主的星区上漂浮，看着他们昔日的奴仆挣脱枷锁，用同一根铁条敲断他们子孙后代的肋骨！”

      盖瑞克艰难地张开嘴巴，却发现喉头干干的，说不出话来。巴希尔遏制着他的上半身，怒目瞪视着，咬紧牙关，露出两排细密的牙齿。“我不喜欢你，勺子头。如果希斯科还在，他可能早把你扔出空间站了。但我不是他，不喜欢简单的否决。现在达克斯掌管一切，她总是幻想会有克林贡人，或者卡达西人投诚到我们这边来。我也不是她，”巴希尔望着被自己端在双手间的脸庞，“她可能会应允你，如果给出密码，就会给你在叛军中安排个位置。但是，我才是最像卡达西人的那个，不是吗？连我也知道，没有一个卡达西人会被诱人的条件折服。在卡达西主星上，想要撬开一个人的嘴，问出他的所有秘密，只有一个办法。”

      巴希尔松手，直起身来。他转身拿起放在案头的仪器，轻手轻脚地黏贴在了盖瑞克的肩胛骨上。这熟悉的触感让盖瑞克心头一凉，又很快在心底惨笑了一声。无论如何，在把他从家谱里开除掉之前，谭还是给他留了点礼物的。他考虑周全的父亲，他以前绝对想不到，被谭抛弃之后，有朝一日还是能沾到一点他的恩泽。当遥控器的指示灯在巴希尔手中亮起来的时候，他微微翘起了唇角。片刻之后，酥麻的感觉像潮水一样席卷而来，起初只是细细的几条白浪，蜿蜒横越半块洋面；抵达海岸线时，已积累成滔天巨浪，将他掀上了云霄。

      制痛器被设计成能直接刺激痛觉神经，将痛感输送到大脑去处理。但如果受虐者的脑子里装了一副将痛感改道到愉悦接收中枢的装置，他所体验到的感受就会是与剧痛恰恰相反了。盖瑞克的脖颈和小腿被拴在审讯椅上无法动弹，可以活动的躯干从椅面上弹动起来，下身无法控制地戳刺着空气。又一次，他不再觉得军装是保护自己的盔甲，反而成为把他烧起来的肌体与外界隔绝开来的罪魁祸首。现在他已经管不上额头会不会撞到电磁拘束钳了，时不时地撞到上面，蓝色的电光在眼前随时炸开。和制痛器带来的感官洪流相比，那只不过是一捧清水罢了。他又闭上了眼睛，将头扭向一边，脸颊贴在椅背上磨蹭，整个身体在上面摩擦、摇晃、扭动。

      呻吟？对，那声音从嗓底流了出来，起初还是克制的低哼，直到过了很久，哼声渐渐变低，化作柔声的叹息，他的逼供者才发觉不对劲。那不是混杂着惨叫的求饶。

      巴希尔拧起了眉头，这不对……没有哪个人受刑的时候会有这种反应，哪怕卡达西人也不该成这个样子。眼前这个人，反倒更像在经历一场美妙绝伦的高潮。他在椅子上从左翻滚到右，还在拼命朝肺里吸气，鼻翼下的细鳞被途经的气流带着抖了起来。这是有什么毛病？他想骂人，想大声斥责，而这些却不能替他解释一切不合常理的现象。关掉制痛器，一步走上前，他伸手揪住了盖瑞克的头发，把他从躺倒拽成了坐直的姿势。

      仪器停止了工作，盖瑞克终于缓和下来，喘气渐渐慢下来一点。他的额勺和脖脊已经充血，透出一层浓重的深蓝色，好似卡达西女人在这些部位点画的油彩。他的瞳孔放大开来，瞳色看上去深了一号。乌黑的中长发在先前的挣扎中纠缠在一起，现在又经巴希尔的一番拉扯，已经完全失去了原有的风度，散乱到了脸颊两侧，盖住了一半的耳朵。他的眼珠朝上转去，正迎上怒火中烧，一边还一头雾水的巴希尔。盖瑞克无声地咧着嘴，一开始只是露出牙，吐出舌尖吸气，最终还是忍不住，笑出声来。“再来，再来，我已经很久没被这么招待过了。”

      “这是什么情况！”巴希尔质问到，却只收获到盖瑞克一连几声的咂嘴。“问题，问题，一个接一个的问题！你怎么能指望我在这点短暂的时间里，既告知你空间站的密码，又告诉你，为什么会，”他用捆在腹前的双手比划了一下自己的身体的状况，“像这样呢？亲爱的，我没法同时满足你的这么多要求啊。”

      “变态。”巴希尔猛然松开握了一手的头发，把盖瑞克摔回审讯椅上，仿佛摸到了什么油腻的污垢。后者着陆在椅背的时候发出了满足的哼哼，又一次阖上了眼皮，调节着呼吸的节奏，仿佛在等待下一轮迷人的电流。可是他没有等来另一回感官刺激，而是听到了金属摩擦的声音。睁开眼，他看到巴希尔从靴筒里抽出了一根匕首。

      “喜欢疼痛？”他撩起上衣的前襟，在刀口上擦拭着。擦两下，举起在视线前，端详一眼，撅嘴吹口气，又把带着雾气的刀面送到了布料前擦拭。“在测验毒物的时候，我一般都会捉几只动物，切开它们相应部位的皮肤，将稀释的药剂涂抹在表层，观察那里失水或者溃烂的速度。”他冷冷地卷起袖口，取下一管用橡皮筋扎在大臂上的注射器，用四跟细长的手指拈着针筒，在盖瑞克的眼前晃了晃。“想试试看这药有什么效果吗？”

      盖瑞克双眼的视线粘着在面前的注射器上，来回左右，突然锁定在了露出来的一截臂膀上。臂弯后侧接近肩头的地方，一枚很小的烙印在金棕色的皮肤上留下了痕迹。望着这枚印迹，他突然有点吃不准了。眼前这个疯子到底是在试探他，或者把说出来的话当真了，意义忽然起了微妙的变化。之前的制痛器在他的娱乐清单之中，他不介意和这个坏脾气的人类玩一玩逼供的游戏，心底里他还觉得这很新鲜有趣。现在，面对着注射器和匕首，他突然觉得巴希尔的威胁有了几分落实到实际伤害的可能性。

      弗兰肯斯坦因的怪物，他不是没有耳闻，毕竟盖瑞克出生在谭家族的羽翼下。二十五年前，贝久与卡达西-克林贡联盟之间的关系陷入紧张时，他还是个在前线历练的走卒。战争最终没能打起来，未能运用到的备用武器就被丢进了垃圾场，其中包括一船充作试验品的地球儿童。

      贝久科学家在人类儿童中寻找可实验的对象。他们采取了一种叫做“基因强化”的古老地球技术，应用在这项古老技术发明者的后代身上。自从整整一代克林贡人被著名的宇宙流氓亚契祸害，失去引以为豪的头脊之后，再无其他种族敢在自己的士兵身上做实验了。贝久军方自以为可以很快拥有一大批接受指令、完美作业的改造人士兵，足够与联盟的金戈铁马相匹配，却没料到科学家们根本无法重复看似简单的古老科技，造出了一堆精神异常的怪物。战争随着利益再分配而消弭于始，幸存下来的小白鼠也都被处理掉了。不知道遇上了何等运气，朱利安·巴希尔活着离开了实验机构，在偌大的冰冷宇宙中漂荡，活到了现在。

      现在他望着的是一枚旧时代的印章。他让他想起自己也曾经是个初出茅庐的军校生，意气昂扬，以为仰仗自己的才能和家世便可纵横疆场，便可弄潮官场。他还记得洛克执行完那场任务回来的时候，枕在他的肩头沉默了整个夜晚。软弱者不适合这个宇宙的规则。他凭空生出许多怜悯和鄙夷，或许还有些害怕，在紧跟其后的几年里，不知不觉地疏远了那个温柔，或者说是胆怯的人。洛克就这样消失了。许多年后，他重新出现，已然成了谭的副手，在同僚面前恭贺老同学升迁为上校，即将赴往贝久星区上任。望着那个腰间别着黑曜石匕首、如日中天的旧人，盖瑞克已然认不出他。

      洛克也不再是那个在将儿童推出空气闸之后无声一晚的人了。从那天起，他所有的人格就可被简单地归结为一颗镶嵌在匕首上的黑色石头。仁慈，感情用事，无论隔着多少岁月，跨过多远距离，都会化作那条捂在胸口的毒蛇，最终都会咬回软弱的心脏。盖瑞克思考着，至少他知道了，替罪羊又一次轮到了他自己。如果那位亲爱的年轻军官当年没有一时手软，“不小心漏掉了一个穿梭机”，现在他的鳞片里肯定不会卡着一片基因强化人折断的指甲。他倒是不怕切开个口子或者灼出个伤疤，他只怕这药物会让他昏迷，或者神志不清，以至于失去谈判和逃脱的机会。

      如果时间允许，联盟的援军到来之前，他总会有办法捱过此关。沉着，沉着，这不过是个易受煽动的人类而已，他可以操纵他。难就难办在，他并没有一个可以破除空间站所有防御系统的密码。如果他们真的派来了火力最强的战舰，空间站就会一推即倒，甚至抗不过第一轮火力攻击。而他，则会随着这间渺小的空间站灰飞烟灭。

      于是，在巴希尔的刀尖切开他的脸颊之前，盖瑞克终于张开了嘴巴。“我无法帮到你们。”他说完，见色不妙，赶紧加上一句，“但我知道什么人可以。”


End file.
